


Faith

by thelonelywriter



Series: Poetry and Rants [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Existential Angst, Existentialism, Gen, Poetry, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the clear night howled</p><p>into the abyss where the stars had fallen long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> New series people, boom. Enjoy.

faith.

the clear night howled

into the abyss where the stars had fallen long ago.

the moon had been swallowed

and the sky had gone dark.

the sun rose no more.

the encasing darkness told us

we were eternal now.

but when we reached for stars

that disappeared long ago

the black velvet cooed,

“hush my child, 

we reach for stars no longer.”

and that was the last we heard from the forgotten depths

of what we had called life.

**Author's Note:**

> So, tell me what you thought, it's short, but it's just a little poem I decided to post, so yup, I have no idea what else to say here!! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
